Watertone
by Xerenity
Summary: The clans have all thrived for many seasons, and Splashkit is just one of the kits with a bright future. But when he and the leader of ThunderClan both receive a terrifying vision, and when disaster trikes the forest, Splashkit must summon more courage he had ever dreamed of to reunite the clans. Based on the events of Hurricane Katrina.


**Hey y'all! Here's a new Warriors fanfic. This one is inspired by the events of Hurricane Katrina. Hope you enjoy the prologue (and I hope it gets you interested!)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

A large, dark-brown tom ran through the forest like he was a kit again. He hadn't had this much fun in ages, and he was certainly enjoying himself.

Then, as he ran, his surroundings began to fade around him. The trees' color began to degrade, the cloudy newleaf sky began to invert color, and the ground began to fade. Soon, the tom was running through a black abyss, and he couldn't see anything except a glowing blue tree in the blackness.

On the tree was a bronze cat with intensely green eyes. He looked at the tom for a moment, then jumped down the tree to greet him. The tom smiled. He knew who this cat was.

"Greetings, Bramblestar." said the other cat.

"You could have picked a meeting place less… dark." Bramblestar said with a tinge of annoyance and teasing. The cat rolled his eyes and smiled for a moment, then turned serious once again. "I come with an ominous proclamation from StarClan."

Bramblestar felt a jolt. The last time he had been given a prophecy from StarClan, he had been a new warrior, and the prophecy was that he was to go to the sun-drown place and help the clan find a new home. But that was seasons ago! If he was given another prophecy, then he might not be able to do it. But he had to have faith in himself, because he was the leader of ThunderClan.

The bronze cat closed his eyes for a moment, then looked at Bramblestar with intensity. His eyes had changed color, from deep green, to brilliant white, and Bramblestar had to squint in order to see decently. The cat spoke his message clear and true. " _When the power of water comes to pay, only one of your smallest will have something to say_." Bramblestar was confused. Water? Something to say?

"Take these words as you will. Good luck, Bramblestar." said the cat, then with a curt nod, he began to walk away. Bramblestar was still very confused. "Wait! Come back!" he called to the cat, but the cat and the tree had vanished and, a second later, color was restored to the world around him.

Bramblestar looked around. He was in a different place now, looking down at different arrangements of rocks, leaves, and bushes. He was back in ThunderClan camp, and he was at Highrock. He thought he had woken up from his dream, and everything would be fine now.

But nobody was there.

Brambleclaw was beginning to get really frightened. Was this still a dream or was this actually happening? The closest thing he could see to another cat, was a small, but visible patch of blue fur. If that was a cat, then maybe he knew what was going on and where everyone was. So he tried to get up to go to the den, but his legs didn't respond to his brain's command. He couldn't even get up.

He was stuck.

What was going on? Was this part of the proclamation from StarClan? He tried desperately to pull himself away from the Highrock with every ounce of strength he had, but to no avail. Then the ground began to shake, and the dens began to shake themselves loose. Bramblestar stared in shock for a moment before looking behind him to find something he thought never would be possible.

A wave of water at least twice as high as all the trees in the forest was rolling right towards him. Bramblestar screeched in horror before being engulfed in the massive flood. He thrashed in the salty water as it filled his senses completely, desperately trying to get air. But it was no use. Slowly, his consciousness began to fade as he fell through the everlasting wave. The last thing he saw was the look of horror on a flame-colored cat as he was pushed away.

And then he woke up.

Bramblestar was in the leader's den, in a puddle of his own sweat. His mate, Squirrelflight, lay next to him, still sleeping. Bramblestar sighed with relief as he regained his senses. He had been dreaming again, and it was not the first time he had dreamt of something like this. Shortly after he became a warrior, he received a vision from StarClan in which he had been drowning in a mysterious place where the sun drowned every night without a sound. Bramblestar had to journey with five other cats, including Squirrelflight, to the sun-drown place, and save the Clans by leading them to where they he was right now.

The taste of salty water was still fresh in his mouth, so he decided he would get some fresh air before all the other cats woke up. So he got up, stretched, and walked out of the den. He breathed in the comfortable air of the ThunderClan camp, happy that it hadn't been washed away. He relaxed, telling himself everything was fine.

Then he saw a cat, looking about five moons old, walk out of the nursery and into the clearing. He breathed in the air and looked around the camp. He seemed relieved.

Bramblestar looked at the cat and began to wonder… _Could it be possible that StarClan gave him the same dream?_ No! Prophecies were meant for one cat. The proclamation stated that only _one_ of his smallest would do… whatever StarClan means for the cat to do. But then again, this was StarClan…

Bramblestar decided to go to sleep for now and talk to Jayfeather, the medicine cat of ThunderClan, in the morning. He walked back to his den and curled up next to Squirrelflight, breathing in her warm and comfortable scent. As he drifted off to sleep once again, he figured he would have to wait and see what would happen next.


End file.
